leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anivia
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 4th Week |health = 45 |attack = 25 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 350 (65) |mana = 237 (53) |damage = 45 (3.2) |range = 600 |armor = 10.5 (4) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.1 (0.4) |attackspeed = 0.63 (1.5%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 300 }} Anivia The Cryophoenix is a Champion in League of Legends.Anivia'a Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background In most lore, the phoenix is a creature of fire that rises from its own ashes. What few know, however, is that phoenixes are elemental beings, formed by the eternal essences of their native world. Anivia was conceived on a world such as this – a being of the coldest winter, a creature of pure elemental ice. On her world, Anivia was the protector of the frozen wastes and all those with the spirit to endure in such unforgiving places. She was consulted as a creature of great wisdom, one who could not die and who had seen the world renewed several times. Somehow, Anivia knew that the day would come when she would be plucked from her home and pulled across worlds, and when that day came, she received the call with grace. Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took residence at the League of Legends. Anivia is an immortal being of intense power. She can instantly freeze a path in front of her, covering all in its wake with thick frost – she can even force the cold to violently explode, throwing razor sharp ice shards in every direction. She can also concentrate this ability on a single enemy, riddling his flesh with deep frostbite. The cryophoenix can also summon a glacial storm, a blizzard of terrible fury that both harms and slows those within. When defense is needed, Anivia can create an impassible barrier of ice. Furthermore, Anivia can never die. Whenever she is killed, she simply transforms into an egg, waiting to be reborn. "Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice. Anivia awaits the inevitable latter." Abilities Strategy *Flash Frost's explosion AoE is slightly bigger than the initial projectile's area, so try hit the opponent twice with the spell. *Frostbite deals very high damage if the target is chilled by either Flash Frost or Glacial Storm, so try to time correctly. *Early game her egg has negative amounts of armor and magic resistance and is very easy to take down, keep that in mind when playing aggressively. *Crest of the Ancient Golem buff on Summoner's Rift is an extremely helpful way to sustain your mana pool, as Glacial Storm depletes it very quickly. *In the jungle the wall summoned by Crystallize can completely block the path. Use that to your advantage to escape a gank or block an enemy from escaping. *Use Crystallize with Flash Frost to prolong enemies' presence in the Glacial Storm area for several seconds. *Due to the mechanic of her Q and R spells (you have to use both twice: to activate and to deactivate) she gains bonus mana from twice per spell. Quotes Upon Selection *''"On my wings."'' Movement/Attacking *''"As you wish."'' *''"Only for you."'' *''"In a flash."'' *''"Let's soar."'' *''"I bring the storm."'' *''"Understood."'' Taunt *''"So young, so naive."'' Joke *''"Laying an egg isn't as easy as it looks."'' Trivia * Anivia name comes from latin niveus/nivea/niveum, meaning snow-white. * Anivia's "Team Spirit Skin" is the same color as the french flag. * Anivia resembles the legendary Pokemon, Articuno. * Anivia's name may be inspired by the winged Warcraft demigod, Aviana. * In the Team Spirit skin the spikes in Anivia's hair bear striking resemblance to the spikes the legendary Pokemon Zapdos has. Skins Anivia OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Anivia TeamSpiritSkin.jpg|Team Spirit Skin Anivia BirdofPreySkin.jpg|Bird of Prey Skin References